sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Hunt The Hedgehog
This is the current version of Tesla The Hedgehog, not to be confused with the original. This is the new and current version of Tesla The Hedgehog, created by Alphonse Uprising, also known as Teslarossa on deviantART. Tes, full name Tesla Hunt, is the main character of Cybermania. Inspired by his childhood heroes, the Neo-Knights, Tesla becomes an athlete in the fictional sport of siegeball, and rapidly climbs up the ranks to become one of the best players in the country. Backstory Background In 2097, after the end of the Cyber Revolution, a 70-year era of technological advancement, the world has been divided between two different groups: ones who were born with Talents-- self-evolving superpowers developing during childhood-- and ones who used cybernetic Implants to gain powers. Such groups were known as Kinetics and Cyborgs respectively. These two groups are at constant conflict with each other due to the increasing stigma around Implants. Since cybernetic limbs have become a fashion trend due to its popularisation by the media, people have become addicted to modifying their own bodies with cybernetics to fit within the crowd, an addiction known colloquially as cybermania. The Neo-Knights was a league of superheroes established to prevent crimes against life (CoL) with the increasingly prominent use of Talents, but after nearly 40 years of operation, they would shut down under mysterious circumstances in 2092. With the end of the Neo-Knights brought the rise of a terrorist group known as Safe Haven, hellbent on ending cybernetic production by turning it against people to preserve organic purity. Early life (2077-2096) Tesla Hunt is the son of Nikola, a world-renowned robotics and cybernetics prodigy. When his mother, Cornelia, passed away shortly after conceiving Tesla's younger sister, Theresa, the then-6-year-old Tesla spent much of his childhood grieving and blaming Theresa for their mother's death. Nikola, unable to get over the loss of his wife, becomes a cybermaniac as he slowly destroys his body with more and more Implants. This has made both Tesla and eventually his sister completely revolted by cybernetics. This was when the Neo-Knights came into his life; after seeing this massive league of superheroes in action one day, Tesla vowed to be one of them and save lives, just like he wanted to his parents. Inspired by his childhood heroes, Tes became an athlete in the competitive sport of siegeball. Though having a rocky start, Tesla teams up with his new friend, Akio, and together they became firebrands in the sport. Currently (2097) Ever since the Neo-Knights closed down and multiple former members of the organisation began disappearing, Tesla was desperate to find out what was going on. His distrust of the media led to him attempting multiple break-ins to the quarantined Neo-Knights headquarters, often ending with him arrested and detained. Akio was always against his decisions, but eventually he reluctantly assists Tesla. While Akio creates a diversion by starting a small bushfire, Tesla enters the building. He would meet CLOUD-99, one of the former members of the Neo-Knights who was there to find the hard drives that contained controversial information behind the agency in their involvement in the 2091 Chun-nan Uprising, a staged anti-Cyborg protest that went horribly wrong, resulting in hundreds of casualties. When it turns out to be a trap, CLOUD is ambushed and captured as Tesla hides. Led by one Rikard, he reveals that they had already stolen the hard drives and is ready to reveal to the public the crimes that the Neo-Knights have done that they tried to hide in the 2091 Xiaoqing Uprising. Tesla, believing Rikard has malice, flanks one of the soldiers but he himself is shot and captured. When it seemed like Safe Haven were on the winning side, another Neo-Knight appears and ambushes them- Miri. Freeing CLOUD, they defeat the last of the enemies and surround Rikard, who escapes by jumping out of the window and using Chaos Control during his fall. After the battle, the Neo-Knights take Tesla in to have them treated for his injuries. There, Miri reveals the truth: the Neo-Knights were warned of the Xiaoqing Uprising ahead of time and could've stopped the disaster before it started, but the government prevented them from interfering until it takes place so they would further profit off of the aftermath. CLOUD, Miri, Matthias, Wales, and several other Neo-Knights would violate the mandate and attempt to stop the uprising themselves, but Rikard (then a member of the Neo-Knights) would get the military involved to stop them. Outnumbered and overpowered, they had no choice and waited as the bloodbath ensued and the media shifted the blame of the attacks to Cyborgs. After the Uprising, a final meeting was held at the Neo-Knights HQ and it was decided that the agency would cease operations immediately. Years after its bitter end, Safe Haven would rise and former Neo-Knights that became local vigilantes would begin disappearing. Cloud, Matthias, Miri, and Professor Toothpaste would be the last known ex-Neo-Knights that would eventually form the Guardian Units, a ragtag agency meant to bring an end to Safe Haven and its apparent leader, Rikard, and restore peace among Kinetics and Cyborgs. Tesla vows to join the new Guardian Units and help with their goal, while trying to keep it a secret from his friends and family. Personality Powers Gallery tesla_cybermania.png|Tesla in Cybermania (2020) Trivia *Tesla recieved more changes than any other character by Alphonse Uprising. *Tesla does not have a Dark or Hyper form. *Tesla started off as a Shadow/Sonic recolour, then had about 8 different designs after his creation. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Cyborgs Category:Cybermania